


The Angel and Her Sweetheart of National City Goodwill

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big ball of fluff, Black Friday Sale, Coffee and Pastries, F/F, Holiday Cheer, Kara and Lena get a little push, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pre-Relationship, goodwill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Kara brings Lena along to National City's largest Goodwill for their Black Friday Mega Sale!





	The Angel and Her Sweetheart of National City Goodwill

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a week late. I started this on Thanksgiving day but it took a little time to hammer out.

When Kara briefly mentions over Thanksgiving dinner the prior night that she wants to share her favorite Black Friday holiday shopping traditions with Lena this is not exactly what she envisions to be starting her day off doing at all. After that same meal, Kara tells her to just dress casual for what she assumes to be a long trip racing around either National City's largest shopping mall or its outside holiday market. 

So Lena does dress down and comfortably in plain white tennis shoes that sit below her faded light denim blue jeans and ribbed red sweater under her bold blue pea coat. As Kara steps out of her apartment building and starts to approach Lena's smaller towncar she notices Lena stands on the sidewalk against the open back door of it with arms folded inwards. Kara waves and Lena sports a cheeky smile that reaches to her sunglass covered eyes. Lena laughs when she sees Kara basically wears a similar outfit in reverse primary colors to her own with black converse tennis shoes, black jeans, a ribbed dark blue sweater and a bright red peacoat. 

As Kara gets closer, Lena jokingly and quietly comments, "Well, I truly hope nobody recognizes Supergirl and her number one cheerleader in these clothes that sort of match not only each other, but her suit!" 

Kara just laughs and runs up to Lena to hug her tightly. They smile at each other as they release from that warm embrace about thirty seconds later and slide into the backseat of the sleek black Mercedes driven by Stephen, Lena's regular weekend driver. As Stephen seems to know where to go, they head off for their day's unknown to Lena destinations of different, random adventures. 

Instead of fighting crazy crowds of deep discount deal seekers at either a busy shopping plaza or outside marketplace that Kara could either easily fly through or sprint around at super speed, Lena now finds herself at 7:30a.m. on Black Friday morning standing in line with Kara and a good size crowd of National City residents outside the largest Goodwill store she's ever seen. They all patiently wait for its 8:00 a.m. opening time. 

Being here both excites Lena and makes her a little nervous. Until right now, Lena never once steps foot anywhere near nor inside a second-hand clothing and thrift goods store in her entire life, not even to drop off a donation bag. The Luthor hired help always handled that kind of task, that is, if they didn't keep whatever extra items Lillian demanded that she and Lex give away from time to time. They likely would not have kept much of it as it was all children's and teenagers' clothing and miscellaneous knick knacks. Also, Lillian is pretty serious about her tax write-offs and the Luthor family accountants need accurate receipts for all of those charitable donations. 

Lena's here now because Kara claims she gets all her best holiday present shopping done during their Black Friday 75% off everything, annual, storewide mega sale. While Lena never needs to purposely shop at a place like this either full price or during any of its sales, shopping in this type of store is certainly not beneath her. In her head, Lena figures well, what the heck why not try out a new bound to be both enlightening and exhilarating experience with Kara by her side as her guidepost. Anything to please Kara Danvers is her new everyday life motto since the very beginning of their friendship that started over a year ago now.

Of course, Kara does not just come here to shop at this specific store today. She intends to spread good holiday cheer vibes to all of their fellow early morning bargain hunters. So before they arrive, Lena and Kara buy several boxed jugs of coffee and a few baker's dozens of random pastries from the closest Noonan's. Lena's driver Stephen gladly joins them outside the store to help with food and drink distribution. He holds onto two boxed coffee jugs and actually assists as Kara pours coffee into cups. Lena holds open one box of assorted pastries for their fellow shoppers to select and snatch up. As each pastry box and coffee jug starts to empty Stephen retrieves more from the towncar. Lena finds herself constantly grinning more than she's ever does in her life before now. She also wishes everyone she meets happy holidays and happy gift hunting as she listens to Kara do the same beside her. 

A bunch of the random partakers of the free caffeine boost and breakfast treats snap photos with Lena and Kara as well as photos of Lena and Kara together as they recognize either Lena or Kara, sometimes both. Lena's curious of those that take pictures of just her and Kara together as if there are nefarious reasons behind that, but Kara assures her she doesn't need to worry about that. 

Thankfully, even as people that realize who Lena is snap those pictures, no news trucks manage to show up. Lena surmises this is due to this particular Goodwill being near Kara's lower income, rent-controlled neighborhood. No one expects Lena Luthor to be hanging around here. As this store draws to it quite a good mix crowd today of both alien and human patrons, Lena is also glad that anyone who does recognize her neither chastises her as not belonging there nor spews hate at her for simply being a Luthor. 

Every single person the ladies meet is rather cordial and thankful for the free coffee and sugary breakfast snacks regardless of whom provides them. Several of their fellow early bird deal hunters actually know Kara quite well. They all call her their 'Goodwill angel.' It dawns on Lena that's why Kara tells her not to worry. Apparently, Kara comes here quite often. Usually during their monthly regular 50% off sale, she swoops in with some free coffee and pastries for her discount shopping kin. 

Lena hears both fun and wild tales of how Kara helps these various fellow shoppers pick out perfect gifts for different family members and friends, carry and lift heavier items like furniture and actually manage to dig through tons of bins to find seemingly lost matching items. Lena knows Kara's super abilities like her super strength and x-ray vision likely help a lot with her success in the latter two types of stories. 

An older obviously alien woman with light purple skin, a long flowing curly gray wig, a nice black long rimmed dress hat in a red puffy coat, black skirt and boots and thick glasses rolls up in her wheelchair with a seven years old or so little boy with the same purple skin and bright green freckles who walks beside her in a matching red coat with slightly torn blue jeans and badly worn out sneakers. 

This woman excitedly yells out, "Miss Kara it's so good to see you again with new holiday helpers this time!" 

Kara widely smiles as she responds, "Miss Lucinda so good to see you and little Sammy again too!" 

Sammy very boldly steps up and grabs quite a few pastries out of the box Lena holds out for both himself and Miss Lucinda. He even takes a bite out of one before Miss Lucinda nudges him with a sharp elbow and he finally says, "Thank you!" to Lena and turns and asks Kara, "Miss Kara what's your lady friend's name?" 

Miss Lucinda looks between the two ladies smiles and answers before Kara can say anything, "Samuel, my dear grandson, this is clearly Miss Kara's sweetheart, Miss Lena, I believe." 

Lena lightly nods and brightly smiles as Kara blushes a deep red and Sammy asks Miss Lucinda, "Nonni, what's a sweetheart? Is it like those hard sweet candies for Valentine's Day?" 

The three women laugh together. 

Miss Lucinda continues, "When you care for someone a great deal they hold a sweet spot inside your heart!" 

Sammy listens to his grandmother and finishes a bite of a pastry and brightly smiles himself as he says, "Oh wow! Miss Kara, you are so lucky to have Miss Lena as your sweetheart because she's so pretty and she even brought the best sweet treats to share with everyone else today." 

Just at that moment, store employees unlock and open the doors for the start of the sale day. Kara cheerfully nods to Sammy and steps up closer to Lena and boldly kisses her on the cheek in front of everyone who still stands around them. Miss Lucinda actually claps at the sight as the rest of the customers in line start to quickly make their way around the group of them into the store as Lena turns back to Kara. While she means to return the simple cheek kiss gesture she ends up actually softly brushing her lips against the right corner edge of Kara's mouth. Kara's eyes go wide in surprise and she gasps. Lena pulls back as she worries she crosses a boundary line she shouldn't have with her very best friend. 

Miss Lucinda pulls Sammy along into the now open store to give the ladies a little more privacy. Stephen smiles as he walks off himself to throw the last empty pastry box and boxed coffee jug away and return to the towncar to wait for the ladies. 

Kara blinks a few times, takes a deep breath and rambles out, "Both of them are so right about me and you and who you are and how I feel! Lena will you be my sweetheart and possibly, maybe go out like on an actual date with me?" 

Lena takes her sunglasses off so Kara can properly see her eyes and happily smiles before she responds, "Oh, I, definitely, maybe, would go out on an actual date with you, Kara Danvers. And, if I'm your sweetheart then you're certainly my own personal angel because you save me from closing in on myself and you give me the world by bringing me to places like this to meet new people who like me because they love you. You always lift me up and you make my heart flutter every time I am around you." 

As Kara steps up to grasp Lena's hand to walk together into the store beside her, she tells Lena, "I really want to properly kiss you right now, but I also really want to wait until our date!" 

Lena smiles at Kara and nods that she agrees. 

When the electric charge, of those simple cheek kisses and feelings declarations, fully hits Lena, she decides to do something spur of the moment and just a little bit outrageous. Her and Kara walk into the store hand in hand. They soon find themselves in the midst of the other shoppers who start to dig into the overflowing blue bins and sift through the full clothing racks for the best bargains. 

Lena lets go of Kara's hand and stealthily moves away from Kara to find the store manager as Kara excitedly chats up some fellow customers mid-dig. She hands him a signed blank check to cover every store purchase made that day and throughout the entire weekend until close of business Sunday. She asks the manager to suggest customers leave a small donation for whatever charity the store gives their money to, unbeknownst to her, all donation proceeds from Black Friday sales each year always go to benefit the Luthor Children's Hospital.

After Lena speaks to the manager she spots Kara with Miss Lucinda and Sammy. Kara helps Sammy pick out a gently used silk scarf for his mother, but he also holds up a different scarf in his other hand. It's red with little pink hearts on it. He hands it to Kara who brightly smiles at it. When she spies Lena as she approaches, Kara quickly steps up to her and wraps the sweetheart scarf around her neck and holds onto its edges over Lena's shoulders. Kara can't help herself she licks her own lips just before she chastely pecks Lena's lips. 

Kara gets confused when Lena loudly laughs after she pulls back from their short, yet sweet kiss. Behind Kara's back Miss Lucinda just handed Lena a white and gold garland angel halo likely from a donated Halloween costume and Lena lifts it onto the top of Kara's head. Kara laughs now herself and Lena leans in and kisses her a little more than chastely. Miss Lucinda claps again and Sammy joins her this time. When they break apart from this kiss, Sammy finds another shopper to take a picture of the four of them with Lena still wearing her scarf and Kara still wearing her halo. 

After that photo, Lena and Kara search together and pick out random and definitely unique presents for all of Kara's family and friends, Lena's secretary Jess and even something small for Stephen. They break away from Miss Lucinda and Sammy to find some very lightly used jeans and what look to be brand new sneakers for Sammy and pick out a scarf for Miss Lucinda as well. 

As the four of them eventually meet up again in line now at the registers together, Miss Lucinda, Sammy and Kara are all quite surprised when their items get rung up and are put in bags with receipts as the cashiers tell them everything is already paid for, but would they like to make a charity donation? Lena is herself unsurprised when Kara gives the full cash amount she would have paid on her purchases towards charity. Lena smiles as Miss Lucinda does the same and even Sammy pulls out a crumpled dollar bill to give it to charity too. Miss Lucinda and Sammy are brightly beaming when Kara hands them the small bag of gifts from her and Lena. They share a group hug before they leave the store. 

Kara nudges Lena's elbow with her own as they leave the store hand in hand again and whispers in her ear, "I can't believe you did that!" 

Lena neither confirms nor denies what Kara suggests when she answers, "Well, you're just being silly over not being the only Goodwill angel today! But you're truly the better angel any day." 

Kara leans in to kiss Lena's cheek again and Lena blushes. Stephen tries to hide his smile as he holds the back door open on the towncar for the ladies. 

When Lena's personal accountant Miss Carruthers calls her on the following Monday afternoon to ask her about the roughly $8,000 and change check she wrote to the National City Goodwill on Friday Lena doesn't say anything. As Miss Carruthers continues to inform her that the same Goodwill store sent a cashier's check for $20,000 to the Luthor Children's Hospital Cancer Research Center, Lena just brightly smiles and laughs. She decides she's going to not only do this good deed every year, but try to go there every month from now on with Kara, her angel, by her side.


End file.
